Bear of a Time
by SilverWolf7
Summary: Ella could have gone her whole life without knowing what a screaming soul sounds like. It was even weirder that the sound was coming from a teddy bear.


I just realised I forgot to add the first story for my Lucifer bingo prompts here. Two of them will be adult and I don't add adult stories here, but Statuesque is my prompt for BDSM that I wrote, but it has no sex in it. It's a non-sexual session between Lucifer and Mazikeen. I will likely post it tomorrow. My prompts, for those interested are: Alcohol, Wall Sex, BDSM, Vaginal Sex and Occupational Hazard. This is a crack fic that goes under that last one.

* * *

Bear of a Time

Ella was in a happy mood as she walked into her lab, having just given the evidence out to incriminate a murderer for one of the detectives in the police station she worked in thanks to her awesome forensic skills.

So, her mood plummeted when she walked into her lab to see Lucifer bent over at her work desk, a wide grin on his face and...damn it.

"Lucifer! I said I didn't want to know if you were going to be putting a soul into a teddy bear..."

In front of the Devil was a plain looking normal kid's teddy bear. It looked harmless enough, sitting there with its glass bead eyes staring vacantly into the wall across from it. Its little stitched mouth wasn't doing anything either and she frowned heavily at it. "Lucifer, did you already put a soul in it?"

He grinned widely at her. "Yep! It should be able to do anything that a person would be able to but the limbs wouldn't be able to hold it up, obviously it can't hear or see because the eyes and ears are fake and of course, it has not mouth but stiches."

Ella blinked at that, looked down at the teddy and lifted up a finger to tap one of those glass bead eyes. "Can it feel that?"

Lucifer laughed and shrugged his shoulders, his eyes wide with excitement as he watched her experiment with it. "I have no idea. Oooh, I wonder if it will be able to communicate if its mouth is cut open."

Ella couldn't help it, she returned Lucifer's grin with one of her own. "This calls for specialist equipment, which I just so happen to have right here. Hold on a sec..." With that, she went over to her drawer and brought out a clean scalpel. She held it up for him and he took it carefully out of her hands and with a mad grin on his face lowered it to the teddy.

As soon as the mouth was undone, a little bit of stuffing fell out and so did a sound she couldn't recognise. She frowned slightly, leaned in close and tried to identify what the heck it was.

"Aww, he really is in there! Haha! This soul got into Hell by killing his daughter. Kept her teddy as a memento until he died. I thought this particularly fitting for him."

"What is that noise? How is it even making noise?"

He blinked, cocked his head to one side and listened carefully. His eyes cleared with understanding a moment later. "Ah! That is the sound of a soul screaming. Sorry, I am so used to tuning it out I didn't even notice. Call it an occupational hazard."

Ella felt her mouth drop open at that, leaned in close to that tiny unstitched mouth and listened to that sound for a few seconds, before shuddering and pulling away. "Screaming souls. Yeah, I guess that would be a bit of a problem in Hell. As scalpel care would be in here. Will you stop waving that thing around before you accidentally hurt me? Or yourself."

With a sheepish look, Lucifer slowly lowered said scalpel back to the desk and let it go. "Quite right, Miss Lopez. Well, I will be taking this one back to Hell now. I will be back very shortly."

With that said Lucifer picked up the teddy, let out his wings and with a strong flap sending loose bits of paperwork flying, he disappeared. A few seconds later he was back, minus the teddy bear.

She blinked and stared at his now empty hands. "Soooo, did you take him out, or is he still in the teddy bear?"

"He'll stay in there for a couple hundred years or so and then I think I'll let him out. It's an interesting way to torture someone! Thanks for the idea!"

Ella wished she had never brought up souls in teddy bears while watching Supernatural with him now. And hey, she had tried to tell him she wasn't interested. Maybe next time he will listen to her, because the last five minutes had been odd.

She had heard a soul screaming. That was something she thought she would never hear in her lifetime.


End file.
